Targeted!
by Meggo-chan
Summary: My name is Fujisaki Yuuki, and I'm being targeted by the Arrancar. Why? I don't know, but the one that's been sent after me? He's not that bad looking... And I think I might like him.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, all! It's Meggo-chan, back and badder than ever. Well, I'm guessing everybody saw my apology for the other ficcys... This is the promised Bleach fanfic.

* * *

My name is Fujisaki Yuuki. I'm fifteen, single, and attend Karakura Academy, a prestigious high school right outside the Tokyo area. I have waist-length cloud-white hair and soft blue eyes. I have plenty friends and other people I can chat with. You could say I'm a pretty social person.

And I couldn't hate it more.

I'm not a rich kid; I live with my mom in a two-bedroom apartment and I pay for my tuition(Which is hard enough considering minimum wage isn't what it used to be). I ride the subway to school everyday, which almost always results in being tardy to said school. The afore-mentioned school requires a uniform to be worn, which, no matter how many times I try, I can't really get it right. That results in a scolding from many of the teachers at the school and a call to my apartment, which results in an _extreme _scolding from the _world's _strictest mom(Mine). So, after all that, I'm almost always on restriction so I can't really hang out with my friends alot--

I'm rambling, aren't I?

I guess I better get back to the point. Well, this Monday morning, a morning I thought that would be just like any other, turned out to change my life drastically.

"Ninety-eight; a personal best, might I add." Rukia flaunted the small sheet of paper that declared her exam scores. She was boasting about her Science grade this year; she had trouble understanding the lessons because of the creepy teacher, Kurotsuchi-sensei.

"My best is a one hundred, Rukia-san... But I'm still sad about my History grade..." Momo said in a solemn tone as she displayed the seventy-nine she made in History. Can you really blame her, though? The History teacher this year is Mastumoto-sensei, who frequently tells us about her personal life. What does your astonishing break-up with Gin Ichimaru have to do with World War II?

"Well, I got a sixty-nine on my Japanese exam, Yuu-chan. Care to give me one as well?" Renji leered at me perversely. Now, this grade I had no explanation for. Our Japanese teacher, Ukitake-sensei, was a great instructor with exceptional teaching skills. Though, Renji is weird, so there's no telling what he was doing during Japanese this semester.

I ignored Renji's remark and spoke. "The highest I got was a ninety-three on my Japanese, the lowest in Math; a sixty-five. Math sucks, big time." I voiced my two-cents then looked at my slip of paper with a deep scowl. A sixty-five?! Seriously?! And I have nothing against our geometry teacher, Aizen-sensei. I just don't like math. I sighed then noticed that our homeroom teacher, Soifon-sensei, cleared her throat loudly.

"Silence yourselves, class." She said sternly. Our homeroom teacher, a small woman of about 5'2'', was a scary little b-word... So, I guess you can assume we shut our mouths real quick. "Good morning. It's Monday, and that means the beginning of another great week, blah-blah-blah... Anyway, we have four new students. Please come in, you four."

Four teenagers walked in the door; three boys and one girl. The girl was about my height, choppy blonde hair with electric-blue streaks and sky-blue eyes. The boy that stood next to her was about nine centimeters taller, totally electric blue hair that was a combination of gelled-back and spiky-sticking-up and same color eyes. He wore a grin that made me think he'd get along with Renji. Another boy stood next to the blue-haired boy; he was slightly shorter and had black hair that fell to his shoulders. He had piercing emerald-green eyes that struck me as odd immediately, coupled with the fact that his skin was almost as white as snow. The boy next to him crept me out just at first glance. He was much taller that the blue-haired boy, about a foot taller I think, with black hair and thin eyes. So thin, I could barely tell that the boy's eyes were a purplish-gray. The tallest boy looked at me and grinned slyly. I averted my vision so I wouldn't cringe too easily. Curse Soifon-sensei for putting me in the front of the class...! I then noticed there was an open seat to the right of me, and hoped one of the other three would get said seat.

"Introduce yourselves." Soifon-sensei commanded in a stern tone.

The girl stepped up first. She curtsied politely, and then spoke. "Hello, everyone! I'm Kiki Jaggerjaques, sister of Grimmjow Jaggerjaques," She motioned to the blue-haired boy and continued, "I'm fifteen, social, and taken. Sorry, boys. It's nice to meet you and I hope to have a good year with all of you!" She smiled widely as Soifon-sensei told her to sit in the seat next to mine. Phew... Better than that tall freak. She looked at me and smiled politely.

I nodded briefly and smiled a little. Hm. Maybe she'll even be my friend...

The blue-haired boy stepped up second. He looked straight at me and introduced himself. "The name's Grimmjow Jaggerjaques. I'm sixteen and I don't have a girlfriend. It's nice to meet ya all." Ignoring Soifon-sensei's command to sit in the seat next to Renji in the back of the class, Grimmjow sat behind me. Just as the tallest one began to introduce himself, Grimmjow tapped my shoulder. I turned around and he held out a folded piece of paper. I hesitated before I took the note from him, because I knew I'd get in _big _trouble if Soifon-sensei caught me.

Grimmjow wrote in thick, messy script: **Whats your name?**

I took my pen out of my bag and wrote in thinner, neater handwriting: _Yuuki. And you're Grimmjow. That's not Japanese… Where are you from?_

I held the note over my shoulder and felt Grimmjow take it out of my hand. While Grimmjow replied, I listened to the taller guy-Nnoitra, he said his name was-finish saying that he was sixteen, single, and "lookin'." I couldn't stop myself from cringing as Grimmjow tapped my shoulder again.

**Its spanish. I used to live in this little town called hueco mundo. Then my dad decided we needed to "branch out"... So he taught us japanese and sent us here. (You have a cute name, by the way)**

I smiled as I picked up my pen.

_That's interesting. And thanks. What do you mean by "we"?_

I repeated my actions from before and decided to pay special attention as the emerald-eyed boy introduced himself. "I am Ulquiorra Cifer. I'm fifteen, and I hope to get along with you all." He bowed deeply and sat in the seat behind Kiki. She turned around and gave him a look that meant "good job", but there was something else on her face that only someone that read shojo manga could see.

There was _love. _

Kiki Jaggerjaques looked so in love, it was suffocating. I had to look away to prevent myself from vomiting. Grimmjow leaned over my shoulder and placed the note under the collar of my uniform polo. I slid it out and read what it said.

**Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Kiki, and I all live under one roof. We're all adoption kids. ('Cept for me and Kiki. We're blood-related.) And yeah, Ulquiorra is Kikis boyfriend. **

I guessed Grimmjow saw me looking at Kiki and Ulquiorra. I picked my pen up and wrote my reply. _How would you know I was staring at them? Are you staring at me, by chance? (lol) _

I passed the note over my shoulder with a secret grin on my face.

"Okay, class. In about ten minutes, you'll go to your first period classes. You can talk until then; just don't get too loud." Soifon-sensei said sternly as she sat in her desk and attended to some kind of paperwork.

I got up from my seat and walked toward the midpoint of all the desks, which is where all of my friends sat. I quickly found that Nnoitra now sat in the middle of the room, next to Momo. Oh great. Now Momo's going to be afraid of homeroom for the rest of the semester...

I sat down on top of a random desk, then heard a protest from the person in said random seat. "Hey! You know I'm sittin' here, Fujisaki!" I looked down to see Kurosaki Ichigo, the ever-present scowl still on his face. However, I could see hints of a smile under the scowl.

"Yeah, I see ya there. Doesn't mean I'm gonna move." I replied with a sneer. Now, Kurosaki and I don't really hate each other; we're actually really good friends. We just like to act like we hate each other so the other students can get a kick out of it.

Kurosaki stood up from his chair and I stood too. "How does Getsuga Tensho sound to you, Fujisaki?" he asked as he balled his fist. Black and red energy started emanating off of his hands in an ominous fashion.

My Aura flared up as well, but mine was hot pink and emanated off my whole body. "It sounds great, just as long as I get to turn your brain to mush afterwards." My eyes narrowed in a humorous manner, but before we could continue our little act, someone grabbed my wrist.

"Yuuki, calm down, babe. Don't get in a fight that's so one-sided." Grimmjow said, grinning mischievously at Kurosaki.

Ichigo gave Grimmjow a look of absolute hatred and scowled deeper. "I knew life would start to suck more when you transferred in, Grimmjow. Now get away from Yuuki; you know she's not one of you." Ichigo grabbed my arm and pulled me out of Grimmjow's grip.

Grimmjow furrowed his eyebrows as his fingernails started to grow longer... Almost like claws... "Heh, Kurosaki, you say 'one of you' like it's a bad thing." In his sadistic grin, I could see Grimmjow's teeth sharpen like fangs.

* * *

WOAH!! THAT'S ENOUGH FOR NOW!! Reviews? They're appreciated:)


	2. Chapter 2

"It _is _a bad thing, Grimmjow. For Yuuki; she doesn't need to be around you." Ichigo held me closer to his chest. "So stay away from her, you freak."

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?! Ichigo, what do you mean, 'one of you'?" I asked loudly, pushing Ichigo's chest away from me.

Ichigo looked a little hurt, but still explained. "Yuuki, you know how people with our powers are called Shinigami? Well, people with powers like Grimmjow's are called Arrancar... Their powers are part of themselves, when ours are just energies. Shinigami and Arrancar have always been enemies. The only reason you've never met one is because they all live in a town in Spain called—"

"Hueco Mundo, I know... Grimmjow told me... Why are we enemies?" But just as I finished my question, the bell for the next class rang. I sighed and went to pick my bag up off the ground next to my desk. As I walked out the door to my next class, which was Health with Unohana-sensei—who also doubled as the school nurse—a hand caught my shoulder and held me in place.

"It doesn't matter why we're enemies. We just are, and that's all you have to know. I'm sorry, Yuuki-chan, but you just need to stay away from Grimmjow." Ichigo said as he hugged me into his chest. He kissed the top of my head and walked away toward his next class, Geometry with Aizen-sensei. I frowned and blushed lightly as I touched the top of my head. I continued toward Health and gasped when I found Grimmjow sitting in the seat I usually sat in.

He grinned at me the way he grinned when he walked in the classroom for the first time. I walked toward my desk and slammed my bag down on it. "Get out of my desk, Grimmjow." I demanded in a stern tone.

The stupid grin stayed on his face. "Will you make me?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'll sit on top of you." I challenged.

"Would you really?" he asked, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

I grimaced and walked to the back of the classroom, where an empty seat next to Kiki and Inoue Orihime was. I sat in the desk and Inoue scowled at me. "Still trying to copy me? I thought you'd have given up by now, Fujisaki." Inoue Orihime was the typical big-breasted blonde... Well, except for the fact that she wasn't blonde, but had hair a shade darker than Ichigo's. The best part is that she's convinced that I bleach my _naturally _white hair in an act of "copying" her.

I rolled my eyes and flipped my hair at her. "Nope. It's _still _natural like it's always been. Now please shut up before you make _more _of an idiot out of yourself. Or is that even possible?" I narrowed my eyes and grinned at her.

Inoue looked astonished at the thought of me insulting her. "Did you just call me stupid?!" she asked in a yelling tone.

I chuckled. "You said it, not me." I turned away from her and toward the front of the class, but I heard laughter from Kiki's direction. I turned toward her and asked, "Did you hear somethin' funny?"

Kiki seemed to control her laughter for a moment and answered. "Yup; I heard a popular chick get absolutely _destroyed _by you! You're great! By the way, I'm Kiki Jaggerjaques. I'm new here." She stuck her hand out, wanting me to shake it.

I shook her hand. "Yeah, Grimmjow told me about you..." I looked toward Grimmjow and sighed.

"Oh, he did? What did he say?" she asked, looking suspicious as to whether or not Grimmjow said something bad/embarrassing about her.

I chuckled a bit and answered. "Nothing bad, trust me. He just said that the four of you are adoption kids and that you and he are the only ones that are related by blood."

Kiki blinked twice then dramatically wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. "Phew! I thought for sure that he had said something horrible about me! So, he didn't say anything that would keep you from being my friend?" she looked at me with hope in her eyes.

It was my turn to blink a few times and then laugh again. "Of course not!" Both of us laughed until Unohana-sensei told all of us to settle down and get ready for a "riveting lecture about the male and female sex organs."

Of course, at that time, I had no idea why she so desperately needed to be my friend. That was something I'd find out very soon... And would very soon never forget.

* * *

Alright, well, that's chapter two. I wish somebody would review this fanfiction... Or at least read it. It would make me SUPER happy.

~Meggo-chan


End file.
